Otto V
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Patricia von Schausterlein (m. 1968, w. 1972) Elsabet Klaufermein (m. 1978) |Issue = Nicolette, Princess of Munbach Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf Charlotte, Princess of Lungary |Name = Otto Victor Alexander |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto IV |Mother = Queen Diana of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Otto V (Full name: Otto Victor Alexander; born 22 December 1939) is the former King of Lungary from 1979 to 2019. He ascended to the throne on the death of his father, Otto IV on 26 May 1979. Otto V is the eldest child and only son of Otto IV and Queen Diana of Lungary. At his birth, he was the second-in-line to the throne, but later became first-in-line following the death of his grandfather, Victor II on 17 March 1950. Otto V became the Prince of Munbach and heir apparent following Otto IV's ascension to the throne. In 1969, Otto V married Countess Patricia von Schausterlein of Schausterlein County, and she was crowned Princess of Munbach. Despite numerous efforts to conceive a child, it was determined that Patricia was infertile and could not bear children, although this was not made public until after her death. Patricia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer in January 1971, and made her diagnosis public that summer. She later died of cancer on 23 June 1972. Otto V later married commoner Elsabet Klaufermein in 1978. Together, they have eight children: Nicolette, Diana, Victor, Daniel, Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Georg and Alexandra are fraternal twins, while Eleanora and Charlotte are identical twins. Following the death of his father on 26 May 1979, Otto V ascended to the throne and was crowned King of Lungary. Nicolette subsequently became his heir apparent and the Princess of Munbach. On 19 May 2019, Otto V announced that he would be abdicating the throne in one week, on the 40th anniversary of his ascension, in favor of Nicolette. On 26 May, he officially abdicated and Nicolette was crowned the Queen of Lungary. Early life Otto V was born on 22 December 1939 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto, Prince of Munbach and his wife Diana, Princess of Munbach. His birth name is "Otto Victor Alexander", being named after his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. He was known as "Otto Alexander" throughout his youth, to distinguish himself from his father. As royals do not traditionally use surnames, he was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". His younger sisters Victoria and Charlotte, were born on 12 February 1942 and 30 March 1945, respectively. Education Otto V began his education in 1946, when he began tutoring at Neumerschaussen Castle by private tutors. He began receiving tutoring at the Royal Palace in 1950, following his father's ascension to the throne. Otto V received a primary school diploma in 1952, and began secondary school through the use of private tutors. He graduated from secondary school in 1956. Otto V subsequently received admission to Munbach Cathedral School, one of the most exclusive gymnasiüm in Lungary. Otto V received exemplary grades throughout tertiary education, and in his final year dedicated his classwork to studying philosophy and ancient languages, graduating in 1959. He subsequently enrolled at the University of Munbach, where he received a bachelor's degree in philosophy in 1962. He received a master's degree in philosophy in 1964, and was awarded his doctorate in 1975. Adulthood After completing his master's degree in 1964, Otto V began serving in the Royal Lungarian Air Force and Royal Lungarian Army as an officer, eventually achieving the rank of captain in 1967 and lieutenant in 1970. He ended his services in the military after his ascension to the throne in 1979. On 26 May 1979, Otto V became King of Lungary following the death of his father. The following day, he spoke in front of the cabinet, and the day after gave a speech to the Parliament of Lungary. Both speeches to the cabinet and parliament were broadcast live on television. During the cabinet meeting, he stated that he would take the name Otto V and accepted the title of King of Lungary. He later appeared on the balcony of the Royal Palace to acknowledge large celebrating crowds, and gave an impromptu ad-libbed speech which garnered widespread attention and praise. As a constitutional monarch, Otto V has no official powers and is seen as merely a ceremonial figurehead. This has been in place since Lungary became a constitutional monarchy in 1865. He is the foremost representative of Lungary and pays state visits abroad and receives those to Lungary, he opens the annual session of parliament, chairs the Special Council held during a change of Government, holds regular Information Councils with the Prime Minister and the Cabinet, chairs the meetings of the Foreign Affairs Council, and receives Letters of Credence of foreign ambassadors to Lungary and signs those of Lungary to foreign nations. As this type of figurehead, he also voluntarily abstains from voting in Lungarian elections. King Otto holds the highest ranks in the two branches of the Lungarian Armed Forces. On 19 May 2019, Otto V announced that he would be abdicating the throne in one week, on the 40th anniversary of his ascension, in favor of Nicolette. On 26 May, he officially abdicated and Nicolette was crowned the Queen of Lungary. Marriages and family Otto V began a relationship with Patricia von Schausterlein in 1964. Von Schausterlein was the daughter of head of House of Bunderschauss Olaf von Schausterlein and countess of Schausterlein County. They were set up by their mothers, who were close friends. The relationship was announced by their respective houses in July 1965. The couple became engaged on Christmas Day in 1966. They were married in a royal wedding on 22 June 1968 at Munbach Cathedral. Following their marriage, the couple settled in at Neumerschaussen Castle, the traditional residence of the heir apparent to the throne and their family. They soon desired to start a family, yet had troubles conceiving a child. Following tests, it was determined that Patricia was infertile and incapable of having a child, however this was not made public until after her death. In January 1971, Patricia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, and her diagnosis was announced to the public that summer. Her condition deteriorated quickly, before her death on 23 June 1972. Following her death, a month-long national period of mourning was announced. After the death of Patricia, it was frequently wondered by the public if Otto V would marry again and start a family. In February 1974, he announced that he had no plans to remarry, but later began a relationship with lawyer Elsabet Klaufermein. Klaufermein's father Ülrick Klaufermein was a friend of Otto V's father, and Otto V had been friendly with Elsabet since they were children. Their relationship was confirmed by House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in March 1975. The couple became engaged in May 1977, and later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 8 April 1978. Following their marriage, Elsabet received the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Munbach. Due to the difficulties Otto V had conceiving a child with his first wife, he and Elsabet decided on having a large family of at least five children. Their first child, Nicolette, was born in 1981. Her name "Nicolette", was considered odd and unusual at the time, especially for a royal family as they normally give their children traditional and familial names. However, following her birth the name Nicolette reached the Top 50 most popular female names in Lungary, and has remained in the Top 50 ever since. The King and Queen have eight children and eleven grandchildren together: *Nicolette, Princess of Munbach (born 11 March 1981). On 20 June 2009, she married Henrik Oswald Gaütherbarg. They have three children: **Agata, Princess of Lungary (born 24 April 2011) **Sophie, Princess of Lungary (born 13 January 2013) **Katerina, Princess of Lungary (born 17 October 2015) *Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn (born 27 June 1983). On 5 June 2010, she married Alexander Georg Schaumbarg. They have three children: **Anja, Princess of Lungary (born 1 December 2011) **Elliot, Prince of Lungary (born 13 July 2013) **Jacob, Prince of Lungary (born 14 August 2015) *Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch (born 3 January 1985). On 8 June 2013, he married Franczeska Sergevna Szampakava. They have two children: **Inna, Princess of Lungary (born 27 May 2014) **Isak, Prince of Lungary (born 28 November 2016) *Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna (born 4 December 1986). On 17 December 2016, he married Anastazia Maria Ronsbarg. **Elsa, Princess of Lungary (born 23 March 2018) *Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss (born 14 February 1988). On 30 May 2015, he married Tonia Bajuchul. They have one child: **Robert, Prince of Lungary (born 16 June 2017) *Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme (born 14 February 1988). On 14 June 2014, she married Olof Hådak Solomonsen. They have one child: **Eric, Prince of Lungary (born 30 May 2016) *Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf (born 18 September 1990). On 16 September 2017, she married Hans Robert Woroner. *Charlotte, Princess of Lungary (born 18 September 1990). Georg and Alexandra are fraternal twins, while Eleanora and Charlotte are identical twins. Titles *'22 December 1939 – 17 March 1950': His Royal Highness Prince Otto Alexander of Lungary *'17 March 1950 – 26 May 1979': His Royal Highness Prince Otto Alexander of Munbach *'26 May 1979 – present': His Majesty King Otto V of Lungary Category:1939 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian generals Category:Lungarian monarchs Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:Princes of Lungary Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni